Minaza Kenshi
'Minaza Kenshi '(皆沢堅志 Kenshi Minaza) was a Kenshi originally in line to become the Head of the Kenshi clan, but due to circumstances causing her to abandon a mission for a friend, she was exalted from the clan. This was because her mission was to guard one of the higher ups of the clan, but this turned out to be a trap that was set up by somebody within the convoy. During this mission, before the ambush took place, Minaza had heard from one of the clan members that Ryuzen, an Uchiha whom was a good friend of hers, was currently in critical condition and the shinobi speaking to her was sent by him to ask for assistance. Minaza stood not on ceremony and immediately went to his aid, disobeying the order she was given, though had she stayed, both her and Ryuzen may have died. The Ambushers were several leagues stronger than she was, and Ryuzen was in critical condition, and without her healing ninjutsu he may not have survived much longer. Ryuzen and Minaza married a few years later and gave birth to a child whom they named Ryuku Uchiha. Minaza was later killed defending him from some shinobi of the mist during the Second Shinobi World War. Sometime during the Fourth Shinobi World War she and Ryuzen were reanimated by Kabuto Yakushi to kill Ryuku and Isuna Senju, but because their bonds were so strong they were able to break free of his control, and because of Kabuto's more pressing matters, wasting his time on them was pointless. Ryuku and his parents reminisced for hours until the reanimation had been undone. Appearance Minaza was a rather short, small woman, standing at a mere 5'8" and weighing only 139lbs. After having Ryuku, she settled down and became considerably less active, though still keeping up with her workout schedule, she stayed in shape as much as she could. She had long straight brown hair that she took extremely good care of, sometimes carrying a comb or brush with her to fix it, before and after fighting, even. She had brown eyes that were very kind and warming to look into; she was a very kind woman, and tried to make everybody happy when she was given the chance. A small mole was present under her left eye. She often wore a black Kimono with brown trim and usually wore an elegant white dress under that. Personality Minaza was a very outgoing and persistently kind woman; Always there to assist even when things were not very big of a deal in the situation at hand. She took care of a small litter of Kittens whose mother was nowhere to be found, for a whole year before adopting them out. They kept one but unfortunately it died during the first war. She also worried about things too much. Especially when Ryuzen was absent, or when Ryuku was a few minutes late getting home. She herself knew how bad she was with worrying about things, but she could never help herself. She tried vigorously to change, but Ryuzen convinced her that she did not need to change; that her worrying just means she cares about her family a lot and it is a good thing. She was easily angered as well; Ryuzen often set her off easily by making jokes about her playfully, and if she did not hear him, he would just say nevermind and she would become furious. Ryuzen suffered a lot of bruises because of this.... Plot Minaza appeared in The Special Child: Ryuku Uchiha during Chapter I, defending Ryuku to the death, and in Chapter XII, entailing her childhood, teenage-hood and adulthood. Quotes "Ryuku!! Listen to me!" She shouted "I don't want to leave your father behind... I love him and I know you do too. But please, try to understand that he is keeping us safe by staying behind to hold off our enemies. You... You have to help me. You have to keep your head and remember that your father's sacrifice must not be in vain!" "You will not take my child from me! You can have me if you want but I beg you... Please spare my child... He is just a little boy. He hasn't a thing to do with this war. I don't either, but if you will let him be then you can have me instead."